Broken Hearts and Lollipops
by SallySorrell
Summary: This story features an OC request... After Andy and Erin discuss his past with Angela, they're not sure how to fix things up. Sugar, Andy thinks, is a good starting point... until something a bit sweeter shows up in the office.


**Author's Note: Hey Office fans! This piece was requested by a friend of mine, CanadianWriter99, who requested Kyle as an OC. Enjoy, everyone!**

* * *

The camera lens wriggled through the bushes, ready to scale the chain-link fence. After witnessing a particularly fascinating (and emotional) bout between Erin and Andy, the director waved for his crew to follow. They tried to camouflage themselves, but had a bit of trouble concealing the microphones. No matter; the sound was evidence enough…

"You lied to me, Andy." Erin's voice was shrill, then suddenly cold and dangerous, "I can't get over that."

"Okay, look… I didn't want that to hurt you? Alright?" a glimpse of his hand, reaching for her shoulder, then, "I pretty much forgot about it myself."

"It doesn't…" her voice dissolved.

Andy took over, "Erin, I'm really, really, truly, completely sorry. I swear on my… diploma. And the first step to recovery, I always say, is sugar."

"I have never heard you say that. You're lying again."

"Nope. Cross my heart."

She reached forward, and took what looked like a basket of yellow lollipops from its hiding place, beneath Andy's folded coat.

"I can't be friends with you if you're going to lie like that, though."

"Well, you think about it. I promise I will tell you everything about everything. And let's go get everything ready before Jo gets here, okay?"

She nodded as she passed the cameras. The crews retreated, going up the back set of stairs and trying desperately to return to the office before Andy or Erin did.

They succeeded, but were breathless when the pair did arrive, prompting an inquisitive shrug from Andy. Michael stepped from his office before any verbal questions could arise.

"Sabre. That's something that's happening today." He studied his audience, most of which was still looming over computer monitors.

"That's not a verb." Muttered Dwight. Jim nodded at this, but said nothing.

Michael apparently heard this, and pointed enthusiastically at Dwight:

"You're… right. But, _fun_ is a verb."

"No." said Jim. Michael continued, undeterred.

"Moving is a verb! And adding to the family."

"Oh god…" Pam tried not to be heard.

"Jo, of Sabre fame, is spending the day with us today. And she's bringing two bundles of joy with her."

"The dogs." Was the immediate, nearly unanimous answer.

"No, no. Be respectful. You guys know Gabe, and he's like a dog, I guess… but she's bringing in some accountant too, to make sure that all the funds are transferring right. Who knows what our little devils get up to?"

Angela tossed her arms and groaned. Kevin nodded and Oscar was internally offended.

"What's the, uh, new kid's name?" Andy just made it to his desk, sitting down and making sure he seemed normal. Not like he'd just had a fight, then weird sort of apology, with what he thought was the most perfect girl on the face of the planet, "I need to come up with a nickety-name, ya feel me?"

"Kyle something." Said Michael, "I just skimmed the email… but they'll be here by two."

Dwight checked his watch.

"Twenty minutes… what do we need to know about him, as far as if he's ever done drugs, been convicted of a…"

"Dwight, not appropriate." Michael took pride in saying that when it was actually valid, "They will be here soon and you can do all the asking you want."

Michael returned to his office, head bobbing with a grin. Jim looked to Dwight:

"Don't. Don't ask him anything."

"I just want… _need_ to know if…"

"No, you don't."

Dwight compiled a list of things he _was_ going to ask the new accountant until Jo crept through the front door.

Erin grinned up at her, hastily setting the lollipops up on her desk-ledge.

"Good afternoon," Jo started, waiting until everyone was focused on her, "Y'all know Gabe."

At the mention of his name, Gabe shuffled past. He offered a meek wave and proceeded to his desk, newly assembled in the annex.

"This is Kyle Derron, and he's not a redneck. I know the name had you guessing. He's gonna be set up in accounting until he can get an audit finished. So there's that."

Jo waved at Michael, who was peeking around his doorframe and managing to remain quiet.

"I've got a plane to catch. If you have problems, don't call me, just yell for Gabe. He always ends up calling me anyway… see ya around."

Kyle held the door for Jo, watched her leave, and then stepped into the center of the room. Dwight and Michael gave him equal amounts of attention. The cameras tried to find a good angle, finally framing his shy grinning face and swaying, sandy hair. The first thing he did, while desperately hoping Michael would address him, was bend to take a lollipop from Erin's basket. Andy was careful in observing everything he did from then on.

"Ryan!" called Michael.

"Actually, it's, uhm, Kyle." He reached to shake Michael's hand but was unsuccessful.

"Guilty." Michael announced, for no apparent reason, "Ryan is going to set up your desk for you… and he… will someone please get Ryan?"

Ryan was dragged into the frame by a giggling Kelly.

"Ryan, set up a desk for Kyle."

"Who's…?

"This is Kyle, from Sabre. If you hadn't ignored what I've been saying all day, you'd know… but he needs a desk in accounting. Make it happen."

With a sigh, Ryan (with Jim's occasional assistance) created a makeshift desk between Erin's and Angela's. Angela glared as they stacked boxes and fought with a limping chair, shoving it behind the 'desk' as soon as it was assembled. The chair, when moved far enough back to actually use, thudded into Angela's cabinets, which made her even less happy. But her eyes changed shades for just a moment, as Kyle leaned over Erin's ledge:

"Thanks for the candy. That's cool."

"You're cool." Erin's automatic response glittered over her lips.

Andy caught her glance, his, and then Angela's in quick succession. And was, at once, quite uncomfortable in restraining his anger.

"Not okay…" he exhaled this while watching Erin smile.


End file.
